


Forever Feels Short

by PastelPlatypus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPlatypus/pseuds/PastelPlatypus
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS A SMUT. IT IS IN NO WAY SAFE FOR WORK.An RP that I edited into a one-shot. Thanks to Nadie for roleplaying with me! ^_^





	

Days passed and MC heard no word from Seven. Nights were spent crying. She called him several times, but it quickly became clear that his phone was dead. Seven also hadn’t been in the chat rooms for days.  
Finally, a week passed, and she was fed up. She sighed and tried to think of an excuse to visit Seven.  
She walked up to his place with a bento box in hand and knocked.

Seven jumped at the foreign sound of a knock on his door. He sighed.  
_I better go answer it,_ he thought.  
He got up from his seat and stretched. He hadn't slept well in days, and he hadn't eaten anything besides Honey Buddha Chips either. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and his lips and hands were chapped, his nails bitten to their roots. Stress was literally eating him alive.

MC bit her lower lip and started to input the code on the front door, as she wasn’t sure if he would answer, let alone even hear the knock. She stepped forward to the door with the Arabic voice password. She only knew that one phrase and her heart ached when she thought of the day Seven thought it to her.  
But she smiled.  
_Things are going to get better. That's why you're here._  
The door opened.

Luciel's head swung towards the front door. There was only one other person who knew how to get in.  
"Oh...MC. I thought you were just a solicitor."

MC's eyes widened. Was this Saeyoung? What happened? And “MC?” What happened to “love?”  
"Saeyoung!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side. "What have you been doing to yourself!?"  
"Just...working," he replied drowsily. "There's been...emergencies."  
His head was splitting.  
MC noted his voice. Had he been sleeping? She gulped, trying to hold in tears. She felt so bad for her boyfriend.  
"Have you eaten anything besides..." She sighed, placing the bento box on the kitchen counter. "I bought you food..."  
She stared at his eye-bags, his nails, everything. His hair was oily, indicating a lack of a shower. There were cans of Dr. Pepper and empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips everywhere.

"MC..." he murmured, his eyes blurry and unfocused, even behind his glasses. "Thank you...but I feel a bit...nauseous."  
"S-Saeyoung? I think you need to lie down," MC said as she let go of the bento. She took his arms and placed them around her shoulders, lifting him up.  
"B-but it's not finished," he quietly protested, however, he did not attempt to struggle.  
Saeyoung wasn't really even thinking. Everything was foggy.  
"No. I don't care. You're resting.”  
MC dragged Seven to his bed and laid him down.  
"Okay..." he uttered, too exhausted to complain any longer. "MC," he moaned, "lay with me."  
"Wait, I think you need a drink...I'll get you a glass of water." She slowly stood up from his bed and turned around.  
"Stayyy!" he whined. If he wasn't so out of it, he would have mistaken himself for Yoosung.

MC shook her head and sighed, taking off her shoes and laying down next to him. She laid on her side and opened her arms, inviting him in for a hug.  
Saeyoung happily hugged his girlfriend and sighed. "I'm sorry if I smell, MC. Thank you..." he whispered before he quickly drifted off.

MC didn't answer, she simply pulled Saeyoung closer. She didn't mind the smell. It was slightly stronger, but it was still familiar. MC hugged him tighter and she started to tremble, all the emotions finally coming out. Tears started to fall and she started to choke on small sobs.  
Her chest heaved. She was so glad to finally have Saeyoung back in her arms.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered over and over again, not caring if she wasn't heard.

* * *

 Saeyoung was woken up by soft daylight coming through the window in his room.

 _How long have I been asleep? How did I get to my room? When did MC get here?_  
He wasn't complaining. It was the first time in a week that he felt well-rested, although he was starving.  
Pushing this aside, he looked down at MC. They still had their arms around each other. Her breathing was slow and even, quiet snores extruding from her mouth.  
She had been crying, that was certain. Makeup was smeared on her cheeks. Seven felt a pang of guilt.  
"She was worried about me..."  
He left a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
"I love you," he whispered to her, burying his face in her hair.  
_She is so beautiful..._  
Seven could feel himself overflow with emotions and love for his girlfriend. He felt terrible. He got so caught up in his work that he forgot about the world...including the woman he was deeply in love with.

MC shifted, her eyes slowly fluttering open before looking up at Seven.  
Her eyes searched for something in Seven's eyes, and just like that, she felt the tears creep up.  
"MC, I'm so sorry!" He squeezed her closer, the unbearable guilt still gnawing at his stomach. "Oh my god, how could I put you through something like this? You did nothing to deserve it! I love you, I love you so much..."  
She held Seven tighter, afraid that if she didn't, he would simply float away.  
"I-I thought you had gotten sick of me...I thought you didn't..." she said in between sobs, "...love me anymore..."  
"Oh my god, I couldn’t stop loving you even if I tried." Saeyoung tried to fight off his own tears, gripping a handful of MC's hair. "I'm glad you came here. It could have been really bad..." His voice cracked a bit.  
"What have you been doing?" she asked, slowly pulling away so she could look him in the eyes.  
Seven blinked and tilted his head. "Work," he replied simply.  
MC looked up at him and shook her head, "Why? What could be more important than your health?"

She sighed and slowly got up. "I made you something to eat. You owe me quite a number of dates. Let’s start with this one," she said, smiling.  
"Okay," he said with a smile, giving MC a quick kiss on the lips. "But can I take a shower first?"  
MC scrunched her nose. _"Can you?_ You _should._ I could barely breathe last night!"  
"Oh, I see how it is!" Seven stuck his tongue out at her, rummaging through his drawers for clean clothes.

After he was done, he turned back to MC. "Would you like to join me?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.  
_"Oh..."_ she answered with a smirk, slowly making her way towards him. She leaned up against him and her fingers tapped against his chest. "You're going to make it up to me in that way, huh?" she said before proceeding to leave kisses on his neck,  
"Mmhmm..." he hummed. "Save it for the shower, love." He (slightly awkwardly) winked at her before heading in the direction of the bathroom.  
MC held back a chuckle, seeing his failed attempt at a wink. "On second thought...go ahead and shower. I'll heat up the bento I made you."  
"Nuh-uh!" He grabbed his girlfriend by the wrist.

 _"Don't even try to tell me that you haven't been thinking about me going down on you at night when I'm not there."_  
Saeyoung's voice was no more than a seductive whisper now.

MC blushed. "W-what!? What are you..." She looked up at him, heart jumping as his lust-filled eyes trailing up her body.  
He wrapped his arms around MC's body from behind, one arm around her waist, and the other around her middle.

 _"Show me how you do it,"_ he breathed into her ear. _"Show me how you touch yourself at night, love..."_

MC groaned. That did it. His words rang in her ear and she exhaled when he called her “love.” She leaned against his back and moaned.  
"N-no..Too many nights...I need you _now._ I need to feel you _now,"_ she groaned and gently rubbed her bottom against his crotch area.  
Seven smirked evilly and removed his arms from around his girlfriend, heading to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped himself of his clothes, leaving his glasses on the vanity.  
"You coming, love?" he shouted over the roaring water.

MC growled when she felt him let go of her body.  
_"You're not getting away with this, Saeyoung."_  
She marched over to the bathroom. Facing him, she stared into his eyes and watched as the water hit his well-built body. Slowly, _teasingly,_ she took off her jacket and shirt, but stopped at her bra.  
"Saeyoung...Do you like it?" she asked referring to her black, lacey bra.  
"Hmm..." Luciel pretended to ponder this, stroking his "beard." "I like it, but it would look better on the floor."  
He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his palm, rubbing it into his curly red locks.  
She frowned when the attention was lost, but she reached for the hook and took it off, letting it slide down her body to the bathroom floor.  
"Like this?"  
He ignored the bra and dragged his eyes up MC's body.  
"Yep. Exactly like that."  
His gaze was fixed on her breasts. They were the perfect size for his tastes: not small, but also not large.  
His erection felt awkward. Saeyoung was desperately trying to hide his arousal (even though MC had seen it plenty of times before, he still got shy around her), but he was ultimately failing miserably.  
His mind wandered back to the dirty words he just whispered in her ear.  
That had always been a fantasy of his.  
_He wanted to watch her masturbate._

His body ached and his erection throbbed from the mere thought of mutual masturbation.

MC smirked at his erection and stepped into the shower with him. The water soaked her shorts and her hand purposely grazed over his crotch.  
"Saeyoung...do you know how many nights you've worried me? _Frustrated_ me?" she moaned. "Do you know many nights where memories of your moans were the only things guiding my fingers?”  
She inhaled deeply.

_“...How I needed your thick...cock in me?"_

Saeyoung’s head fell back as he groaned, finally moving his hand down to begin stroking himself.  
"Do you–" he let out a low hiss, "–always keep your pants on when you shower?"  
MC chuckled. "I'm not here to shower, am I?"  
She gripped the hem of her shorts, unzipping them before undoing the button before letting the shorts fall down to the shower floor on their own..  
MC watched Saeyoung stroke himself and she knew that even without the shower she'd be soaking wet.  
_"Saeyoung...do you think of me when you touch yourself?"_  
Luciel gasped and threw his head back in pleasure.  
"Yes...! Of course, MC!"  
He continued to move his hand up and down the shaft, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head.  
_"What do I do, Saeyoung? What do I do when you think about me?"_  
MC saw Seven throw his head back and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed a release.  
Leaning against the cold wall, she guided her hands inside her underwear. She spread her legs and let her finger swipe against her slit. She moaned, dipping her fingers into her wetness before starting to rub her clit. Her knees slightly buckled.  
"A-ahh… _Saeyoung..."_  
The redhead froze, his eyes fixed on MC as she began to to touch herself.  
_"Oh my god..."_ he moaned.

She threw her head back on the wall, her fingers playing with her clit faster. All those nights, she only had thoughts of Seven when she touched herself. Just mere memories of his moans and groans.  
"Fuck, _Saeyoung._ D-do you know how many times I've thought of you fucking me?" She groaned and tilted her head back to look at Seven. “What do you think of me doing?"

He resumed his masturbation, placing a hand on the shower wall to steady himself.  
"I imagine...you–" Saeyoung let out a loud moan, "–going down on me...fighting me for dominance...!"  
"Please..." he whimpered, "please, MC...I need to see you without...panties."  
"Well, why don't you take them off _for_ me, Saeyoung?” she teased, still moving her fingers over her clit. “This feels too good...I can't… _ugh!"_ She jerked forward into her hand.  
Seven wasted no time in moving to his girlfriend and ripping off her panties using only his teeth.

His breath caught in his throat.

MC touching herself was easily the hottest thing he had ever seen.  
Wetness from her core overflowed onto the inside of her thighs. Saeyoung watched her fingers with a keen interest as she stroked and rubbed her clit.  
MC's moans got louder and her movements got faster. Her breathing hitched and she closed her eyes, mouth was hanging open.  
"S-Saeyoung… _Saeyoung!"_  
She remembered the nights she spent alone, fulfilling her own needs as she thought of how Seven would dominate her...or how she'd ride him with her hands bound by her bra tied to the headboard (that one time...)  
"O-oh god, Luciel..." Admittedly, she found that name sexy. When she was alone, she would instead moan that name. Her knees began to shake  
_“Fuck!_ I'm close!"  
The foreign sound of his Baptismal name and the curse word was music to his ears.  
Upon hearing that she was close, Luciel smirked and leaned forward, giving MC's clit a delicate prod with his tongue, moving her fingers out of the way in the process of doing so.  
His hands still moved up and down his cock, but a bit faster than before. He groaned against her pussy, and Saeyoung was positive that it would push her over the edge.

 _"SHIT! SAEYOUNG!"_  
She couldn't take it. The sensation was too strong. Her left hand gripped his shoulder and her vision turned white as her screams of pleasure echoed around the room. His tongue against her clit was heavenly, no matter how many times they did this.  
"Fuck..fuck..." she moaned over and over again, whimpers following through and warm liquid releasing from her heat.  
Seven eagerly lapped up all the liquid that flowed from his girlfriend's core, still jerking off to everything he had just witnessed.  
"MC...!" he gasped. "Please help me!"  
MC got down to her knees and pushed Seven's hands away. He stood up and she gripped his cock in her hands. MC immediately dropped her head and took his erection into her mouth, removing her hands to grip both of his thighs as her head bobbed up and down.  
Luciel groaned, "MC! Ah...! M–!"  
He was cut off by a huge wave of pleasure and he went completely silent for a second before his sobs and moans of euphoria continued to bounce off the bathroom walls. He dug his hands into her hair.  
"I'm about to cum… _ugh!"_  
MC pulled away before Luciel could reach his climax, resuming to just lick the tip of his erection instead, teasing him.  
Luciel pulled MC to her feet and pinned her to the shower wall, roughly kissing up and down her jawline and neck before capturing her lips with his own.  
He thrust into her hard, going as far in as he could before pulling almost all the way out.

 _"Shit, MC! You looked so sexy touching yourself,"_ he groaned into her ear. _"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days...you've been thinking about me and my cock all week, haven't you, you slut?"_

Saeyoung could hardly control the dirty words pouring from his lips. He continued to whisper obscenities in MC's ear as he pounded into her.  
_"Y-yes! Fuck!"_ MC wrapped her legs around his waist. Her nails scratched against his back, his erection curved, perfectly sliding in and out because of her previous orgasm.  
_"God!_ Harder, Luciel! Please!" she screamed, biting onto Luciel's neck and sucking hard.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna...!" Seven slammed into her as fast and as hard as he could, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.  
"Shit! Saeyoung!" His cock then hit her G-spot, her nails left crescent marks on his back and her heat tightened around his erection. "You fuck me so good, Saeyoung!"  
Luciel moaned, the pain of his girlfriend's nails digging into his back instantly melting into pleasure.  
"Come with me, love!" he groaned, his hips thrusting forward on their own at this point.  
Her head threw back and her eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth gaped open. but no sound came out. Everything went silent to her ears as her heat wrapped around his cock and her liquid started dripping out of her entrance, coating his erection.  
_"S-SAEYOUNG!!!"_  
_"M-MC!!!"_ he screamed, his orgasm exploding in his body. Light flashed behind his eyelids as he continued to thrust into MC, his movements becoming rough and irregular.  
"I-I love you–!"  
The thick white fluid erupted from him into MC's core, flowing from her insides, down her thighs, to the shower floor, and down the shower drain.

 

MC panted and she fell limp against Seven. Eyes still closed, the shower rinsed them clean just as they had finished. Her heat was still sensitive and her orgasm still shaking through her.  
Still bathing in the aftershock of his orgasm, Seven slowly pulled out of MC with a sigh.  
"Holy shit..."  
"D-damn, love..." She gulped, still panting. She rarely called him by that term of endearment (even though Saeyoung called MC that all the time), but she felt so overwhelmed by emotion that she didn’t even think about it.  
"You were amazing, love...I love you..."  
"I love you too..."  
Saeyoung kissed her lips deeply before completely pulling away.  
"Well...let's get cleaned up, then, shall we?"  
MC chuckled and nodded. "Let's. You still haven't used soap."  
He hummed in agreement, grabbing a bar of soap from the holder.  
"Mind washing my back?" he asked in a jokingly flirtatious tone, holding out the soap to MC.  
"You're such a baby!" she chuckled and began lathering up the soap in her hands to soap up her silly boyfriend.

* * *

 Seven eagerly ate the bento that MC had made for him, not even thinking about manners in front of his girlfriend.

"Ugh, who needs sex with your girlfriend when she's a good cook?" he joked, popping the last forkful of rice into his mouth.  
MC rolled her eyes before hitting his arm.  
"Alrighty then, no sex from now on!" she exclaimed while laying her elbow on the table, her chin against her palm and a smile on her lips.  
"You and I both know that we wouldn't be able to take that for more than a week," he said with a cheeky grin.  
His expression quickly changed into a more thoughtful one as a serious thought crossed his mind. "You know, I've been thinking...I know it's a bit too soon, but I couldn't help myself. Again, it wouldn't be anytime soon, but...what if we got married?"  
MC nodded and scrolled through her phone.

Then it sunk in.

She froze at his question and looked up at him.  
_"Married?"_ She wasn't expecting that. How long had it been since they started dating?  
"Is this your proposal, Mr. Choi Saeyoung? Was the sex _that_ good?"  
"Well...yes, uh...it was pretty great..." Seven's face turned bright red. "B-but this isn't a proposal! Don't get the wrong idea! This is just a question about the future!" He coughed awkwardly. He didn't think his face could get any redder.  
"I know. It was amazing." She smiled, putting her phone down to hold his hand. "In the future, sure. I mean, I plan on being with you for a long time and all...Is forever a long time?"  
"Forever will feel so short with you by my side...time flies when I'm with you." Seven squeezed MC's hand. "But eventually...I want to marry you...in outer space. And then move into a beautiful house in the countryside and have several children..."  
He continued fantasizing about his future with MC in his head.  
_She'd make the best wife...and a perfect mother..._

MC laughed, remembering the running joke they had about getting married at a space station.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Several_ children? Ain't no way I'm putting this body through several children!"  
"Why not?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You can't even handle two?" He laughed, leaning forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Two, sure. But _several?_ Come on, Saeyoung!" she said laughing, rubbing the back of Seven's hand with her thumb.  
"Did we just plan our future? How very adult of us."  
Luciel laughed, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose. "I'm not used to adulting," he said, "but I feel _much_ older than twenty-two when I'm with you."  
MC scrunched her nose. "I'm not sure how to take that. Is it an insult or a compliment?"  
"It's hard to make Choi Saeyoung feel like an adult," he said. "Most of the time, I feel like I'm still fifteen."  
"Compliment it is." she smiled and leaned over to place kiss on his cheek.


End file.
